This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method and a corresponding self-service machine for the authentication of components within said machine, taking into account existing hardware and software layers.
2. Discussion
Self-service machines, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), are often built up today from standard components, such as PCs with operating systems, such as the WINDOWS® or LINUX® operating systems. Additional layers are arranged on the operating system layer that take account of the special nature of the self-service machine. In the case of an automated teller machine, for example, a CSW layer (self-service driver layer) is arranged above the operating system that provides the drivers for the peripheral devices. Above this level there is an abstraction level (ZENT/XFS) (self-service abstraction level) that maps the different hardware that was installed over the years to a common functionality that can be addressed, for example, over a standard program interface (API). An application layer is arranged on this last layer that implements applications on the self-service device.
These layers must not be interfered with because the dependencies are complex and security can be compromised. Furthermore, changing these layers may be a violation of legal stipulations.
In order to ensure a high degree of security in self-service machines of this type, only specific components approved by the manufacturer may be installed. For example, installation of non-original keypads (EPPs encrypting pin pads) from outside manufacturers is not permitted. Consequently, a mechanism is needed to ensure that replacement of the keypad (or other components) is detected and that there is an appropriate reaction. Care must be taken that devices such as the keypad, cash dispensing unit, monitor, and card reader are connected to the host computer through serial interfaces such as V24 or USB, etc.